


The (not so) Incredible Flash

by MarvelDropZ



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bullying, Eugene is a jerk, Flash is a good brother, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Sad Peter, Tony stark is a protective dad, school field trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDropZ/pseuds/MarvelDropZ
Summary: A field trip with Eugene is not the best times, especially when both Ned and MJ are absent. Luckily, the one they meet ends up having peters back.





	The (not so) Incredible Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Another work! From the amazing! MarvelDropZ! (Please spare my life lmao) anyways, enjoy a little fanfic! Poor peter never gets a break, but the real Flash is there to help!

“Okay class, in this next exhibit we are going to meet someone very special.” The teacher said as they rounded the corner. “Meet The Incredible Flash!”

Peter felt sick to the stomach. Eugene (the Flash who bullied peter daily) was on Flash already, telling him lies like what a huge fan he is of him and how he encourages students daily, mentioning peter the most as if he cared. 

Peter tried to stay in the back but was pulled up by flash who hoarsely grabbed him, grip telling him to shut the hell up, and he just tensed as flash pulled him along. Too bad Ned was out sick and MJ was in New Jersey. Peter kept his head down, knowing that flash knew him fairly from the compound. 

“Why, hello there, peter! Eugene told me all about you!” Flash went along with it, assuming no one knew about Spider-Man other than him. 

To his surprise, peter did not sense any hint of malice in his voice, but pure sweetness. At the compound, peter avoided flash mostly but looked at him occasionally, who was chatting with the others. Peters head jerked up a little bit at the surprisingly warm voice, as Flash smiled. So Eugene was basically Flash’s doppelgänger, the mean evil version no one likes. But he’s trying to hide it. 

After talking with flash a bit more, peter relaxed at his presence visibly and ignored Eugene who was giving him stern looks whenever he could, sending chills down his spine. He kind of forgot about him as they talked like it was one on one while everyone was eating lunch and staring jealously. 

“So, peter, how is Stark? You see him recently?” Flash asked. 

“Ah, yea. He actually called me before school and I get to go help him with upgrades on his suit later today.” Peter smiled and Eugene visibly fumed. Eugene thought he paid flash to cover for him or something like he thought he did already. 

After the field trip, when everyone had freetime while the bus came, Peter found himself being bullied by Eugene. Again. He was more pissed off than usual, and peter just stood there without using his Spidey senses to dodge. 

“What the fuck, Penis! Do you have to pay everyone you meet in your shitty live to cover for your non-existent internship?” Eugene prodded. “You worthless scum. Probably had to spend your college savings for this. What a fucking loser.” 

Peter kept his head down as Eugene pushed him. Peter knew he couldn’t do anything this time, and by the time he was on the ground and just barely held from falling by Eugene holding his collar, ready to punch, someone called out to him. 

“Enough! Leave him, Eugene Thompson.” Flash suddenly said, without a hint of emotion in his voice. 

Eugene got up hesitantly, dropping peter on the rough road. Peter winced as he got up, still not meeting anyone’s gaze. Flash went on and lectured Eugene roughly before he fled, deciding just to run home. Flash warned him not to go near peter again as he heard footsteps coming closer. Shit. I messed up again. 

“You alright?” Flash asked, getting peter to nod, still not looking at his eyes. 

Peter blamed himself in his thoughts. Shit, you fucked up. Mr. Stark will never forgive you for not standing up to a dumb kid. He went on and on as flash stood, before softly grabbing peters soft face and lifting it up gently to met flashs eyes. 

“Hey, whatever your thinking, stop it.” Flash said as peter let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “It’s not your fault. None of this is. I’m just curious: why didn’t you tell an adult about any of this or even stand up for yourself?”

“...W-well, if I tell an adult, none of the adults in school do anything about it, ever, so I doubt anyone else w- will and if I stand up for myself I- if you know what I mean, h- he will know. This isn’t something that’s n- new, anyways…” peter said, realizing he just told flash that. 

“Kid, there are some things even superheroes can’t fix. Not alone.” Flash said, whispering. “That’s why it’s better to get help. People will understand, maybe not what sounds like a dumb-ass school, excuse my language, but you know Stark will, and your family. That’s what matters. To them, you’re what matters. No one can take that away, and those words he says you know aren’t true.” He said, watching peters face turn red as the other students watched, full of jealousy.

“Thanks, flash.” Peter smiled. 

“There’s that smile. That’s good. I like that smile.” Flash said, staring at him with determination. 

Peter stood there, face as red as a tomato, being held softly by the DC hero. He had this hint of innocence and softness that made peter smile. He was pretty soft around peter, kind of like a brother. Peter kind of knew what having a brother was like, despite not having one, anyway. He didn’t really think flash as a friend, or anything more, but as a brother. And that made peter smile. 

The bus pulled up soon, and flash let go of peter's face. He waved goodbye as peter did the same, getting on the bus. He smiled, remembering what he said as he walked home peacefully, Eugene-Free. He felt better than he had in awhile. He figured Flash would hang around the compound more often, especially since he now just basically saved peter from flash. For today, that may be.

And the next time he had to walk home with a bruised face, cuts and more bruises all over him (surprisingly from a pissed off eugene hell), IronMan suddenly dropped down in front of peter. He jerked his head down embarrassingly before remembering what flash said. 

“Kid, there are some things even superheroes can’t fix. Not alone.” Flash said, whispering. “That’s why it’s better to get help. People will understand, maybe not what sounds like a dumb-ass school, excuse my language, but you know Stark will, and your family. That’s what matters. To them, you’re what matters. No one can take that away, and those words he says you know aren’t true.”

Peter looked back up and huffed softly. Stupid voice in my head, Peter thought, ignoring the smile that came to his brain as he heard Flash’s words. 

“Kid, god what happened to you? I had readings all day that you’ve been hurt. I came as fast as I could from Georgia.” Tony said. “Also, Flash told me you wanted to tell me something?” 

“Oh— uh, yeah… these cuts and bruises are okay, I guess. They’ll heal soon, b- but it was just Eugene…” peter said, keeping his promise to tell someone to flash. 

“Eugene?” Tony asked. “You mean that flash kid that you hate?”

“Yea— He… he bullies……. me…” peter said, embarrassed to finish his sentence.

“Kid, why didn’t you tell me earlier? I could have stopped all of this.” Tony asked, pulling peter into a small hug. 

“I- I don’t know… I thought I could handle it at first and- and then the Flash we met a week ago showed up in my school f- field trip and he, he is pretty convincing I mean- he got me to tell you or someone finally a- and-“ Tony cut off peters rambling. 

“Alright, Alright, kid I don’t need a full lecture.” Tony chuckled as he softened his expression. “Why don’t we deal with those injuries first and then we can deal with Eugene?” 

Peter nodded, and they both headed to the compound. Of course, tony ended up carrying peter after a short argument (peter never won when he was injured even the slightest). Peter would be safe, and Eugene would be gone. All thanks to Flash. 

Peter was happy. He was peaceful. He wouldn’t have to deal with Eugene anymore. At all. Tony would make sure of it, and peter knew it. 

Because he was safe with his family. The avengers, and may. 

That’s what family means.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez thank you for reading this if you did! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and feedback is appriciated! Again I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Ciao for now! :3


End file.
